Why Did I Get Married?
by bookworm8721
Summary: Ginny has been married to Dean for ten years and it's failing. As a last hope to save it, she and Dean meet up with their other married friends for a romantic getaway in the Caribbean. D/G H/G R/H G/A N/H based on Tyler Perry's Why Did I Get Married?
1. Ginny and Dean

**Why Did I Get Married? **

**Summary: Ginny has been married to Dean for ten years. Their marriage is falling apart and as a last hope to save it, she and Dean meet up with their other married friends and family Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, & Neville and Hannah for a romantic getaway in the Caribbean. What will happen when secrets are revealed on everyone? Based on Tyler Perry's "Why Did I Get Married?" **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…**

**A/N: BTW, Dean is not very nice in this story. So Dean fans won't like this. **

Chapter 1: Ginny and Dean

"Thank you for inviting me, Ginny. It was really sweet of you and Dean," Romilda Vane said as she helped Ginny pack her suitcase.

"Oh it was nothing. I didn't want you here by yourself when we have an extra room at the lodge we're renting."

"Ginny! Move your fat ass down here now! They're expecting us to be there in a few minutes!" Dean yelled up the stairs.

Ginny blushed furiously.

"Maybe I should…" Romilda started. Ginny shook her head as tears fell.

"Ginny!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back as she wiped her eyes. Romilda pulled Ginny in for a hug.

"Romilda, I hope this works. I really hope this week saves my marriage." Romilda pulled away and smiled at Ginny.

"Let's go downstairs." Romilda grabbed her bag and Ginny followed. Dean was waiting impatiently by the front door.

"Finally. We are apparating, so Ginny you go first." Ginny nodded, got her wand out and spun around. Nothing happened. Dean looked at her impatiently.

"I don't know what happened. I'll try again." She spun around again and nothing happened.

"I don't understand."

Dean started laughing. "Oh, I forgot to give this to you. It came in a couple of weeks ago." He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Ginny read it quickly and looked up at Dean with a look of disgust.

"Why didn't tell me about this? Why wait til now to tell me I needed to renew my apparation license?"

"Oops. I guess you're flying." And on that note, he grabbed Romilda's hand and apparated with her on the spot.

"Dean!" Ginny collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.


	2. Ron and Hermione

**Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…**

Ron was in the driver seat of a rented SUV, messing with the GPS System.

"How do you get this bloody thing to work?"

Hermione was listening to her ipod and typing on her Blackberry.

"Mione, could you…" Ron looked at her and saw that she wasn't listening.

"Hermione!"

Hermione put done her phone and pulled out an earphone.

"What?"

"Could you please program this bloody thing so we can get going?" She rolled her eyes and punched in the destination.

"I don't see why you want to drive there, Ronald, when we can just apparate." She picked up her phone again and started typing.

"Maybe that's because," he reached across her and took the phone away, "I want to spend some quality time with my wife."

"Ron!" she said, reaching for the phone, but Ron held it away from her. "This is what this week is for, right? So give me my phone so I can finish up a few loose ends."

"Why did you bring this Blueberry thing on the trip anyway?"

Hermione snatched her phone back. "It's called a Blackberry, Ron. And I need it to check my emails and be on call just in case some important information comes in on this case I've been working on."

"But we're supposed to be on vacation…"

"Just keep your eyes on the road, Ron," she sighed as she put her earphone back in her ear and got back to her Blackberry.

"Hermio…" Ron just sighed and kept driving. "So much for quality time."

**A/N: I know these chapters are short, but they will be getting longer. I just need a few reviews! **


	3. George and Angelina

**Chapter 3: George and Angelina **

**Disclaimer: No ownage of anything. **

**A/N: Just to state the obvious, the characters will be a little OOC, but hopefully not too much. **

George and Angelina waited at the Ministry of Magic so that they could use the Floo Network to get to the Caribbean. Angelina had a flask of firewhiskey and was downing it. George looked over at his wife and rolled his eyes.

"Angel, will you lay off the firewhiskey for a while?" he asked while he tried to take it away from her, but she pushed his hand out of the way.

"Will you go to hell for a while? Why don't you mind your own bloody business, huh?" she said as she took another gulp from her flask.

"Darling, we are in a place of high importance and my father has allowed us to use their Floo Network to go on our vacation. So if you could just put the flask away and stop embarrassing yourself…"

"Embarrassing myself or embarrassing you? I know that your father is important here, but I don't care!"

"Lower your voice!"

"Who do you think you're talking to? You are not my damn daddy!"

People around them were staring at them by this point.

"What do you want, huh? Was I talking to you? Mind your own damn business!"

George hung his head between his legs and sighed.

"George! Angelina!" George looked up to see Arthur Weasley walking towards them. George stood up and hugged him. Angelina had her head in between her legs. Arthur looked at her then at George. George shook his head and sighed.

"She's drunk."

"Well, let's get her out of here. I've got it all set up for you." George picked up Angelina by the shoulders and escorted her towards the fireplace.

"George…" she drawled out.

"We're leaving, hon." Arthur pushed the couple and their luggage through the fire and to the lodge.


	4. All Together Now

**Chapter 4: All Together Now **

**Disclaimer: Don't own…the end **

**A/N: I know you all are anxious to see Harry. Just be patient. He's coming soon! **

Hannah and Neville landed and dismounted from their brooms. They saw the SUV in front of the beach house.

"I wonder who all is here." Hannah said as she and her husband walked into the front door, with their luggage following them.

"Hello?" Neville called into the house.

"In here, Neville," Ron called from the kitchen. The Longbottoms walked into the kitchen, where Ron was having a drink.

"Ron Weasley, how are you?" Hannah greeted as she gave him a hug.

"I'm doing all right."

"St. Mungo's keeping you busy?" Neville asked, pouring himself a drink.

"Yeah, I had to put this week in months ago so I could get a break. How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Just fine. These kids seem to look younger every year."

"Speaking of children how is Rose?" Hannah asked.

"She's doing fine," Ron answered. "Hermione and I are teaching her to read and write and she's picking it up quite remarkably."

"Where is Hermione?"

"Upstairs, taking a nap."

"Well, I'm going to go wake her up," Hannah said as she bolted towards the stairs. Neville and Ron took their drinks into the common room and sat down.

"How are things between you and Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I wish I knew. I hardly see her, she stays busy so much. Lately, I've been trying to at least have a conversation about having another baby…" Ron noticed when Neville looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Neville. I didn't…"

"Don't worry about it," Neville said with a sad smile. Ron took a drink and Neville did the same.

*~*

"Hermione?" Hannah called as she entered the room. She saw her friend sprawled across the bed with her Blackberry by her fingertips. Hannah jumped on the bed, causing Hermione to wake up with a jolt.

"Wake up, sleepy!" Hermione groaned and sat up, glaring at Hannah.

"You know how much I hate being interrupted during my naps," she snapped.

"And you know how much I don't care," Hannah said back. Hermione smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"How are you, darling?" Hannah asked.

"Busy. I've got a very important case I'm working on and there is a lot of work that has to be done. I really can't afford this week of vacation…" Hermione's phone buzzed. "Excuse me a moment. Hello?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione with a look of disappointment. Hermione shrugged and finished her conversation and hung up.

"What?"

"You honestly cannot do that this week. We are supposed to be on vacation. We are supposed to be spending some time together and with our husbands. Really Hermione, you can't do this," she said, taking the phone out of Hermione's hand.

"I know, but I just need to finish up a few more things and then I'll relax, I promise. Can I have my phone back please?" Hannah sighed and handed back the phone.

"Hannah! Hermione! George and Angelina just arrived!" Ron called from downstairs.

Hannah and Hermione made their way downstairs to see George and Angelina in the common room. Salutations and hugs were exchanged.

"Has anyone heard from Ginny and Dean?" Hermione asked.

"They were supposed to be apparating here." Neville answered. Right on cue, everyone heard a pop outside.

"They're here!" Hannah said as she led the rest of them outside to greet them. When they got outside they saw Dean and Romilda standing together. Angelina cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, everyone!" Dean greeted. Romilda waved, but Neville was the only one who waved back weakly.

"Dean, where is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She's not here yet?" Dean asked back.

"No, she's not here, dumbass. We wouldn't be asking if she was. Where is she?" Angelina snapped.

"She should be here later tonight. She's flying in."

"You made her fly here all by herself?" Ron asked, turning red.

"She'll be fine. Come on, let's go inside. It's too hot to be standing out here," Dean said as he escorted Romilda inside.

"I don't like this," Hannah said.

"I'm going to kick his ass," George said.

"Me first," Ron growled.

"Ron, wait. Just let me call her, okay?" Hermione said in order to calm down her husband.

"And why was that trick with him? Who invited her?" Angelina asked.

"Let's just figure out where Ginny is first," Hermione cut in. She dialed and waited.

"It went straight to her voicemail."

"I swear if anything happens to her," Ron started.

"Let's give her a few hours. She may call or send her Patronus."

"I still don't like this," Hannah said going inside.

"I don't either, but let's just hope that she's safe," Hermione said as the rest of them followed inside.

*~*

Ginny was flying on her broom and had almost reached her destination when she ran into a storm. She tried to fly above it, but the winds were too strong and kept knocking her off her course.

"Bloody hell. I'm almost there. Why now?" She descended onto what she thought was the right island she was supposed to meet everyone on.

The wind was still blowing hard, enough to where she had to fight to stay grounded. She saw a house a few meters away with a light on. Ginny fought her way to the house and bolted through the front door, closing it behind her.

"Hello?" a voice called from the hallway.

"Hi, I'm sorry to intrude, but I didn't know where else to go, and your door was open," Ginny called back.

A man close to six feet tall with messy black hair, glasses and the most intense green eyes Ginny has ever seen came out, holding his wand up at her. Their eyes met and locked for a few moments. Ginny could have sworn he mouthed "wow," but she was tired and ignored it. He shook out of their gaze and put his wand down.

"Um, do you mind if I can stay here, at least until the storm passes over?" Ginny asked him.

"Sure. Let me dry your clothes for you." He pointed his wand towards her and murmured a charm to dry her off.

"There you go, Ms…."

"Thomas. Mrs. Ginny Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Thomas. I'm Harry Potter," he said extending his hand towards her. When they shook hands, Ginny felt a jolt of energy pass between them. He must have felt it too because both of them looked up at each other at the same time. She let go immediately and blushed.

"You can just call me Ginny. Can I just set my broom here by the door?"

"Sure. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Thank you," she said as she followed him to his kitchen. Harry made them some tea and they sat in his living room. There was a lot of tension in the room, and it was making Ginny quite uncomfortable.

"This is a nice place you have here," Ginny said as an attempt to ease the tension.

"Thanks, it's my summer home. I work as a lifeguard on the beach near here."

"Oh, that's fascinating. I'm supposed to be meeting my husband and some friends at beach house somewhere near here."

"Oh, the one off Meryl St.? That's a few miles north from here. I can take you there tomorrow, if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary. I'll just fly there when the storm passes."

"Well, I'm afraid it won't be over until tomorrow afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can just drive you there in my car in the morning. It's a lot safer."

"Thank you," Ginny said as she took another sip of her tea. She looked over and saw his wand lying on the table.

"So, you're a wizard?"

"And you're a witch."

"Guilty. Oh, that reminds me, I need to send a Patronus to my…husband…to let him know I'm okay." Ginny put down her tea and went into the other room. Harry watched her leave the room and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bloody hell, she's married," he whispered. When she walked back into the room, Harry blurted out.

"So why would your husband allow you to fly here all by yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. It's not my business, but if you were my wife, I wouldn't want you flying or traveling all by yourself." Ginny just stared at him. Harry took a deep breath.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You're right. You shouldn't have. You don't know me and you don't know my husband." An awkward silence followed her comment. "I think I'm going to call it a night," she said after a few tense moments.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I'll conjure up a place for you to sleep." Harry picked up his wand and transfigured the couch into a bed. When Ginny climbed in, Harry made his way towards the back of the house.

"If you need anything, just let me know," he said before disappearing into the hallway.

"Thanks," she whispered. She shut her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. She has never felt like this before, even with Dean.

_I'm a married woman. I'm here to save my marriage, _she thought to herself as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please no flames. If you don't like it, then I don't want to know, but constructive criticism is welcomed. More to come! **


	5. Girl Talk Boy Talk

**Chapter 5: Girl Talk, Boy Talk**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**A/N: This takes place that same night. **

Everyone was sitting in the sun room, enjoying refreshing beverages.

"Still no word from Ginny yet?" Hermione asked.

"No. Now stop worrying, she'll be fine," Dean said.

"How are things with you two?" George asked as he took a sip of fire whiskey. Dean shrugged.

"She's kind of gaining weight, so I haven't touched her." Ron and George charged at him, but were held back by their wives.

"Um, well, it's getting late, so I'm going to call it a night," Hannah said, jumping up.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Neville said following her lead.

"I've got a headache," snapped Hermione. She stormed into the beach house. Ron sighed and leaned over Dean.

"I swear, if I don't get shagged this week, I'm kicking your arse," he growled and followed Hermione inside.

"Dean, the minute Ginny sends a Patronus or calls us; you let us know, all right?" George said standing and stretching. He grabbed Angelina's hand and started towards the door.

"Of course." Romilda leaned down and whispered something in Dean's ear. Angelina held back and glared at them.

"Hehe," Dean giggled.

"Hehe Hell. Get up, Trick. You going to bed and leaving this _married_ man alone."

"I am a grown woman. You cannot…" Romilda was cut off when Angelina grabbed her by the arm and threw her towards the door. George closed his eyes and sighed and followed his wife inside as well.

*~*

"Hermione, love, how's your headache?" Ron asked as he positioned himself around so that he was sitting behind her. Her rubbed her temples and she let out a moan and leaned back into him.

"I cannot believe that asshole made her fly by herself! I mean what if something's happened to her. There was supposed to be a storm coming in and…"

"Shh. Calm down, love." He moved his hands down to her shoulders, rubbing them gently. Hermione took a couple of deep breaths.

"I just wish there was some way to find out where she is."

"Ginny is a really smart woman. I am sure that she is fine." Ron kissed her behind the ear and started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. "You smell so good, babe." Hermione pulled away and looked at him with disgust.

"Are you serious? Are you seriously trying to have sex now when your sister and my best friend could be out God knows where? Ugh, men! I'm going to bed." She moved out of his lap and onto her side of the bed, turned off the lights and lied down. Ron pouted for a moment and murmured.

"I'm going to kill him."

*~*

Neville was in the bathroom organizing his toiletries while Hannah was getting dressed for bed.

"Neville, I'm worried." Neville stepped out of the bathroom.

"About what, darling?"

"Ginny. It looked like it was about to storm when we were flying and I'm sure that she was caught in it. I mean, what if she was struck by lightning or blown into the ocean."

"Ginny will be fine. We will see her in the morning." Both of them climbed into the bed and Neville wrapped his arms around her. Her felt her breathing slow down and he pulled her hair out of her face.

"So, um," he started, "Ron and Hermione have been talking…" Neville felt a lump rise in his throat. He knew how touchy the subject of children was for Hannah, but he thought he'd try.

"Been talking about what?"

"Um, about…having another child." Neville felt Hannah stiffen and she was silent for a minute. She pulled away from him and sat up.

"Hannah?"

"Don't do this, Neville. Not now."

"If not now, then when? It's been over a year…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hannah…"

"Enough! I'm going to sleep." Hannah laid back down under the covers with her back to Neville.

"Hannah…"

"Good night, Neville," she snapped. Neville sighed and rolled over, drifting off to sleep.

*~*

Angelina was sitting in the bed, putting on some lip gloss. George came in the room and she put the lip gloss away quickly.

"Hey, baby," she said as she posed seductively. George looked at her and swallowed hard, looking at exposed thighs. His pants were becoming uncomfortable.

"Hey. I just heard Ginny's Patronus. She's safe and will be here in the morning." He sat down and started stripping off his clothes with his back to her. Angelina sighed and climbed over to him.

"That's good to know," she said kissing his neck. "Allow me," she whispered as she pulled his shirt off slowly, kissing every spot of newly exposed skin. When George shivered, she couldn't help but grin. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, kissing him deeply. He groaned into her mouth as his erection strained against his jeans. George gently pushes her away.

"Cuddlebear, I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep."

"Liar," she said she rolled her hips against his, causing him to whimper. With what strength he could muster, he lifted her off of him and set her beside him.

"Not tonight, cuddlebear. Not tonight." He rolled over on his side with his back to her. Angelina looked at him with disbelief, hit him with a pillow, and got out of bed. She was going to get some water, but when she opened her door, she saw the back of Dean's head going into Romilda's room. Angelina kept her mouth shut and went to bed.

*~*

_The next day…_

Ron was outside walking along the shore of the beach, watching the sunrise. He heard a pop nearby and saw George walking towards him.

"Morning, baby brother. What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Have you heard anything about Ginny?"

"I heard her Patronus in Dean's room. She's fine. She should be here sometime this morning."

"That's good." The brothers walked in silence.

"Ron, I need your help," George said after a few minutes.

"Why, you and Angie having trouble in the bedroom?" Ron chortled. George didn't laugh and stopped walking and looked at him. Ron's smile disappeared quickly.

"Oh, you're serious." George had a hard time making eye contact with Ron. "What's going on?"

"I got burned." Ron looked at him and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Ron started asking questions.

"What kind of burn? On the arm, leg, chest…"

"No! It's…" George's eyes glanced downwards. Ron followed his glance and understood.

"Oh." Both of their ears turned red. "Um, I could test you to see if it's a VD, and then I could give you a muggle shot."

"Thanks. I want to keep this low profile. I don't want Angelina finding out about this."

"No problem." They continued their walk along the beach as the sun rose.

*~*

Angelina was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, while Hermione and Hannah sat at the bar.

"Can you believe that Ron wanted to have sex last night when Ginny was out there in the storm?" Hannah shook her head as she sipped her juice.

"I can," Angelina answered.

"What?" Hannah and Hermione said at the same time.

"Yeah. Hell, I was horny last night and wanted to get some, but George was 'too tired'. Too tired, my ass. I knew he was lying because he always calls me 'cuddlebear'."

"Cuddlebear?" the girls said.

"Yeah, I know. I hate that nickname." The girls laughed.

"Oh, and you know what else?" Angelina lowered her voice and Hannah and Hermione leaned forward.

"Last night, I was going to get some water when I saw Dean go into Romilda's room." The girls gasped.

"Angel, are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"I'm telling you, Dean didn't leave that whore's room until just a few hours ago. I don't know what's going to happen when Ginny finds out."

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

"Why not? She's my sister-in-law; she ought to know what her no good husband is up to."

"Well, she's my sister-in-law too," Hermione stated, "but it's really not our place to…"

"Good morning!" Romilda interrupted as she glided into the kitchen. "Breakfast smells wonderful, Angelina." She grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate and took a bite. "Oh that's perfection! You belong in the kitchen, girlfriend."

"And you belong on a street corner. Need a pimp?" Angelina snapped at her.

"Do you cook, Romilda?" Hannah asked in order to keep the peace.

"No, I've never had an interest." There was an awkward silence that followed. "I think I'm going to sit out on the deck with the guys," said Romilda and she quickly left the room.

"I don't like her," Angelina stated.

"Now, let's not pass judgment on her. She was obviously invited by Ginny, and she is a guest here."

"That heffa is sleeping with Ginny's husband."

"There is no proof of that, Angel. Let's keep our mouths shut for now. We're here to have a good time and relax," Hannah said.

"Well, I'll relax once Ginny gets here," Hermione murmured. Right on cue, Ginny entered the house with Harry behind her. She walked into the kitchen, surprising everyone.

"Hello, girls," she said.

"Ginny! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe," Hermione said, giving her a death grip hug.

"I'm fine," she said, giving Angelina and Hannah hugs. "Harry let me sleep on his couch and he drove me up here."

"Harry?" Dean said as he and the others strolled inside.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I'm Harry Potter. I work as a lifeguard here on the beach." He extended his hand and shook hands with the rest of the company.

"Thank you for taking care of our little sister," George said as he hugged Ginny around the shoulders.

"It was my pleasure."

"Harry, I want you to meet my friend, Romilda Vane," Ginny said pulling Romilda in front of her. Romilda shook Harry's hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, batting her eyelashes. Harry coughed and let go of her hand. Dean pulled out some money and handed it to Harry.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"To reimburse you for all the food she ate. I'm pretty sure she's eaten you out of house and home," Dean said.

"Dean!" Hermione snapped. Harry pushed the money away gently.

"I don't need your money. Ginny was a wonderful guest," he said as he made eye contact with her, causing her to blush. "Any man would be lucky to have her." The tension in the room was thick.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, Harry?" Hannah said quickly.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm on duty."

"What about dinner?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tonight, but tomorrow night, I'm available."

"Great. Dinner will be at six."

"Wonderful. It was nice meeting you all. Goodbye." He stopped in front of Ginny. "Goodbye, Ginny." He gave her a quick hug and was out the door.

"Breakfast is ready," Angelina said pouring her a glass of wine. Everyone gathered around the table and stared eating.

"So, Gin, what happened?" Hannah asked.

"Well, as you can guess, I got caught in the storm and had to find shelter. I saw a house with a light on and the door was open. Harry was really nice. He dried off my clothes with his wand. He's a wizard too. We had some tea and then he made the couch into a bed. I was going to fly the rest of the way here this morning, but he insisted that he drive me because the wind turbulence was still strong."

"That was very nice of him," Hermione said.

"What did you guys do last night?" Ginny asked. Everyone was silent and throwing glances at each other.

"Nothing," Neville said finally. "We just had a drink, talked a little bit, and then went to bed."

"Merlin, how boring! Let's go for a swim this morning!" Ginny said, jumping up and going upstairs.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea!" George said and everyone followed suit.

**A/N: This chapter is long enough. More to come. RxR **


	6. Girl Talk Boy Talk 2

**Chapter 6: Girl Talk Boy Talk 2 **

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. **

Ron, Neville, Dean and George were swimming in the warm waves of the coast, enjoying the sun and each other's company. The girls had just climbed out of the water to dry out on the beach.

"So what's going on with Romilda, Dean?" Neville asked as they swam out into the deeper parts of the ocean. Ron and George were in earshot and waited for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean answered. Ron and George looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"All right, you can play the oblivious card for now. But I want to tell you something my wife told me before we got here. It's called the 80-20 rule."

"The what?" Dean exclaimed. Ron and George swam a little bit closer so that they could hear Neville.

"The 80-20 rule. In the majority of marriages, the spouse only gets 80% of what they really need in the relationship. So when you're out and about in the world, that 20% looks quite delectable. The problem is that when the spouse leaves that 80 for the 20, all you're left with is 20."

"That's very good advice, Dean. Listen to the man," George said. Ron had drifted away from them.

"George," Ron called over. George looked at him and Ron waved him to come to him. When George got to him, Ron attempted to speak quietly.

"You're all set, mate. The shot should be here tomorrow."

"What?" George merely shouted. The sound of the waves was louder than Ron had anticipated.

"The shot will be here tomorrow!" Ron shouted.

"What shot?" Neville shouted back. Dean was looking at them with a puzzled look as well. Ron had a look of panic on his face and looked at George. George shrugged and looked at Ron giving him permission to go on and tell him.

"I'm giving George a Muggle shot for VD."

"Wow, that's rich, mate. Does Angie know?" Dean asked.

"No, and I prefer that she didn't find out."

"You don't have to worry about that. Your secret is safe with us," Neville confirmed. George looked at the shore where his wife was sitting under an umbrella and hoped for his sake that she would never find out.

*~*

The women were in a straight line across the beach. Ginny, Hermione and Hannah were in the sun trying to catch a tan, while Angelina was underneath an umbrella.

"I don't know why you girls even bother trying to get dark. You will never be as beautifully dark as I am," Angelina jested. Hermione threw a seashell at her, hitting her stomach as they all laughed.

"So, Angel, I heard that Emma is really starting to excel in her broom riding," Hannah said.

"Oh, she is. She may end up being a fabulous Quidditch player, like her mum."

"Is she staying with Katie and the other kids?"

"Hell no. She's staying with my mother. I'm tired of that slag talking bad about me to my daughter and to George's kids. I can't say anything about Sarah and Eddie because Katie is their mother, but I'll be damned if I let Emma stay over at that whore's house."

"Have you ever tried getting along with her?"

"She's never given me a reason to be nice to her." Hannah and Hermione just shook their heads and went back to sun bathing. Hermione's phone buzzed and she picked it up and started typing on it.

"Hermione, what are you doing? This is not the time or place for work," Hannah scolded.

"Don't get your swim suit in a knot, Hannah; this will only take a moment. Last night, Ron was trying to talk about having another child. I mean I am far to busy to worry about morning sickness and missing work. It's just…" Angelina threw the seashell back to Hermione to shut her up. She looked up and looked at Hannah, who had drawn back to herself.

"Oh Hannah, darling. I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Don't worry about it, dear," Hannah said cutting her off as she lied back onto the chaise and closed her eyes. Hermione and Angelina did the same. Romilda was on the other side of Ginny, away from everyone else.

"Dean has hardly even looked at me since we've been here. He hasn't made love to me in months. Have I really lost my touch? Am I no longer beautiful? I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe if we had a baby…"

"Ginny, dear, I meant to tell you that I found this fabulous pink nightie in the shop along the boardwalk yesterday. I couldn't wait for you to get here, so I bought it for you."

"Romilda, you didn't have to do that. I'm here to save my marriage. I don't have time for material items."

"Of course you do. If Dean sees you in it, then…well you're a smart girl. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out. Just try it out tonight."

"Ok, if you really think this might help my marriage." Romilda reached across and grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny gave her a smile and closed her eyes to soak up some sun.

*~*

Ginny put on the nightie and looked at herself in the mirror. She put on some lip gloss and brushed her long hair so it hung loosely down to the middle of her back. She heard Dean come into the room and sit on the bed. He was taking his shoes off when she exited the bathroom.

"Dean, darling." He grunted in response. "I was wondering if…well maybe we could try to…I don't know…have a baby." Dean turned around looked at her.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. "That color looks awful on you, Ginny. And what made you think that having a baby would fix anything?" Dean started laughing hysterically while Ginny's tears rolled steadily down her cheeks.

"Dean, I…"

"Take that off, Ginny and go to bed." He laughed as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Ginny lied down in bed and cried herself to sleep.


	7. How's Your Foot Taste?

**Chapter 7: How's your foot taste? **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They make me want to write more. I'll write more whether I lots of reviews or little, but reviews make me happy nonetheless. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP and hardly own plot **

Everyone was sitting around the table for dinner. The atmosphere was pleasant as the couples were making light of the conversation.

"Darling, did you tell them?" Neville asked Hannah. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, we already know of your nomination for the Pulitzer prize for your book," Hermione said.

"Not only did she get the nomination, but she won!" Neville exclaimed. Small cheers of congratulations erupted from all around the table.

"I will definitely drink to that," said Angelina, taking a long swig of her wine.

"You'll drink to anything," George mumbled.

"Excuse you? I'll drink to you getting a real job…oh wait, you work for me. When you get a real job, I'll drink to that. When you start paying the rent, I'll drink to that!"

"Angie, please stop," George pleaded. Angelina rolled her eyes and poured her some more wine.

"The ceremony is in two months, so that gives everyone plenty of time to clear your schedules."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything, darling." Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip.

"So, Harry, have you ever been married?" Ron asked from one end of the table.

"Once. It was a few years ago, but she divorced me. I guess it wasn't meant to be, so I'm still searching for the right woman," he answered, quickly glancing at Ginny when he made his last statement. Fortunately, Ginny was the only one who caught it and she blushed. She grabbed her glass and took a generous swig.

"Harry, I remember you telling me that you enjoy running along the beach in the mornings. Romilda is a fitness instructor and enjoys running as well. Why don't you take her with you tomorrow?" Ginny said to take Harry's attention off of her.

"Oh, well…that would be pleasant. Romilda, would you care to join me tomorrow?" Harry asked her. Romilda smiled and opened her mouth to respond when Dean cut her off.

"She's not going anywhere with him."

"Dean," Ginny scolded. "If Romilda wants to go, she can. It's her decision after all."

"She's not going," Dean repeated.

"Why not?"

"Yes, Dean, why not?" Angelina interjected. "Why can't this single woman go running with this single man?"

"Angelina," George warned.

"No, I want to hear what he has to say." Dean shrugged.

"She's just not."

"Oh please, will you cut the bull shit?"

"Angelina!" this time the warning came from Hermione.

"No, I'm tired of this face façade. Ginny, the reason why Romilda can't go out with this man is because she is sleeping with yours." The room fell silent, waiting for Ginny's reaction. She blinked and said "What?" Angelina mouthed "I'm sorry." Ginny let out a shallow laugh.

"No. That's not…"

"Yeah, Ginny," Romilda said quietly. She couldn't make eye contact with her. Ginny swallowed hard and started breathing deep breaths as tears clouded her vision. She looked up at Dean with disbelief.

"Maybe I should go," Harry said standing up. Neville put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"No, stay. We may need you to perform CPR if things go terribly wrong."

"Is it true?" she whispered. Dean was looking straight ahead at Romilda.

"Yeah," he answered. George and Ron stood up with their wands pointing at him.

"You bloody son of a bitch!" Ron yelled. "How dare you step out on our sister?!"

"You shut the bloody hell up, Ron!" Dean said, pulling out his wand as well. "I'm not the only one at this table with secrets. I'm surprised that you haven't stepped out on your wife, Ron, considering she hasn't been giving in to certain needs of yours. Did you tell Hermione you had Rose tested to see if she was yours?" Ron's eyes widened as he and George lowered their wands and sat down.

"You did what?" Hermione asked. But before Ron could respond, Dean kept going. "And did you ever wonder why she won't sleep with you? Maybe it's because she doesn't want another baby because she had her tubes tied when Rose was born."

"You what?" Ron's mouth dropped as he furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Dean, you are getting really dangerous here," Hannah warned.

"Hannah, you and Neville are prancing around here like the perfect couple. Neville, did you tell your wife how you came to me crying, screaming, 'How could she be so stupid?' after you're son's accident?"

A silence fell over the room. Hannah looked up at Neville with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Neville was speechless. Hannah shook her head and left the room with Neville following close behind her. Dean wasn't quite finished yet.

"George, why don't you tell Angelina how you got VD?" Angelina looked at him with her jaw set.

"You got VD?" George sent a death glare at Dean and glanced at Angelina before averting her gaze and nodded.

"Who was it? Was it Katie?" George nodded again.

"No you didn't. You got it from Colin." George looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"What? I didn't sleep with a man!"

"No, I did. I already had my shot; I was just waiting for you to say something. Boom!" George's face turned deep red as his anger swelled up inside of him. In an instant, he pulled out his wand and pointed it underneath Angelina's neck. There was a collected gasp as Harry dislodged the wand from his hand as Ron pulled his brother away from her.

"I can't believe you!" George screamed out.

"You stepped out too, you lying bastard! I need to get out of here," Angelina cried.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," Dean said, smirking to himself. "Romilda, go upstairs and pack our things." Romilda got up and apparated upstairs. Dean turned his chair so that he faced Ginny.

Ginny was in a world of her own. What just happened in the last few minutes with her friends did not exist to her. Dean called her name a couple of times, but when she didn't respond, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She looked at him with hurt and despair in her eyes, but it didn't seem to affect Dean.

"Ginny, I want a divorce. I already got you a flat and I'll have your stuff moved there immediately. Rent has already been paid off the next few months. I'll give you back the half of the magic you gave to me at our wedding. You don't have to thank me or anything." Ginny could only look at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He waved a hand in front of her, but that didn't break her gaze. Dean shrugged and got up. Ginny pulled out her wand and hexed him. Dean screamed as boils appeared all over his body. Ginny grabbed her broom and headed towards the door. She thought she heard Harry call her name, but she was too depressed to make sure.

**A/N: Who want to kill Dean? Anyone? All this drama...what's going to happen next? Read and review! **


	8. Lost

**Chapter 8: Lost **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or the plot, hardly**

Ginny sat on the bed of her hotel room in the same clothes she wore the night before; the night her world fell from under her. She was out of tears. They left a dry trail down both of her cheeks and she stared at nothing in particular.

This was the state of which Harry found her. She left her key in the door and he walked in, taking the key with him.

"Ginny?" he called softly. She slowly turned her head towards him with a blank look on her face.

"You've come here to turn me over to the police?" she said hoarsely. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No, I just came to check on you. You know you left your key in the door?"

"Did I kill him?"

"No, you didn't kill him, but he probably wishes he were dead. Boils are not the most pleasant things to deal with."

"I should have killed him," she said as if he hadn't spoken at all. Harry sat down beside her.

"You don't mean that," he whispered, rubbing his hand soothingly on her back.

"I have nothing left. I gave him my life. I don't have a job. He cleared out my vault. I have 90 galleons to my name. What am I going to do?" She looked up at him with such despair, Harry's heart dropped.

He stood up and took a hold of her hands to stand her up.

"I want to show you something. Come with me."

*~*

Romilda and Dean apparated back the same night and George flooed back to London while the other couples stayed the night and rested. They all gathered in the living room to say farewell.

"I'm sorry this all happened," Hermione said as she hugged her girlfriends. "Are you going to be alright traveling by yourself, Angel?"

"It's a portkey. I'll be fine. Love you, bye." She touched the lamp and was off. Neville and Hannah grabbed their brooms.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Neville asked.

"Not…not right now, Neville," she whispered. They mounted their brooms and cast off. Ron opened the car door for Hermione and went in on his side, leaving her door open.

"So you're not going to…" but he was out of ear shot. Hermione shut the door and found Ron staring at her.

"What?"

"You were never going to tell me, were you?" Ron asked.

"Why did you have our daughter tested?" she answered back.

"Hermione—you are so busy. You got pregnant and we shagged maybe once?"

"And what were the results?"

"What do you mean? She's mine."

"Really? Huh."

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Hermione shot him a look before put in headphones and pulled out her blackberry. Ron curled his lips and made a fist to keep from striking something. He started the car and took a long silent drive to the airport.

*~*

Harry and Ginny flew to the corner of the island that was hidden from civilization. They landed on top of a waterfall that looked out over a lagoon.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "It's beautiful here."

"This is where I would come when I wanted to be alone and clear my mind. I would scream, yell, pray, sit quietly. I came here a lot after my parents died last year."

"I'm sorry. Did you ever come up here to cry?"

"That too." A few moments of silence passed between them before Ginny spoke.

"The pain I feel right now…I can't describe in world. I must have done something awful to deserve this. It hurts so badly. He was my world, Harry," she said, creating new tears. "I loved him. I have no life without him."

"Maybe…now is the time for a new start." Harry caught her gaze and smiled at her ever so slightly and thought for a second, he saw her smile back.


	9. Now What

**Chapter 9: Now what? **

**A/N: Two Chapters in one night. Woot! Can you give a sister some reviews? Please? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or the plot. **

Angelina was at the counter of her restaurant, going through her books when she heard the bell of her front door go off. She looked up to see Katie walking through. One of the waitresses asked her if she would like a menu, but she shook her head. Angelina made her way around the corner and approached her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to George."

"No, what you need to do is get out of here before I throw you out," Angelina shoved her towards the door.

"You keep your bloody hands off of me!"

Hearing his wife, George peeked through the back window to see his wife towering over his ex. He rushed to them and stepped in between the women in order to break them up.

"Stop! Katie, what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Katie opened her mouth to tell him, but shut it and looked at Angelina behind him. "Do you mind?"

"Yes, I mind. You better get her out of here, George!"

"Angel, let me handle this," he said, gently pushing her back by her shoulders.

"You better handle it!"

"Oh, he does," Katie interrupted. "He handles it quite well."

"You know what?—"

"Angel!" George snapped. Angelina turned around to see the entire restaurant, workers and guests, staring at them.

"What are you looking at? This isn't a bloody show. You all need to finish you meals, and my workers need to get back to work!" George waited until she was out of sight before confronting Katie.

Angelina went into her office and pulled out her phone that Hermione got her and the rest of the girls for Christmas. She called Hermione and Hannah and had them on three-way. She told them of what just happened in the restaurant.

"She is here in this restaurant," Angelina fumed.

"You should go talk to her," Hannah said.

"You really should, Angel," Hermione agreed.

"No, you don't understand. If I see her, I am going to Azkaban for murder."

"Oh, girls, Ginny's calling. I'm going to put her in," Hermione said suddenly.

"Hello?" they heard her voice call.

"Ginny, darling, we've been worried sick. How are you?" Hannah asked.

"I'm fine, girls, really I am."

"We've been trying to get a hold of you," Hermione said.

"Dean turned my cell phone off. I'm working at a Muggle department store." she answered.

"A what?" the girls asked at the same time.

"Oh honey, do you need some money?" Angelina asked.

"No, Angel, you don't need to do that."

"Do you need a place to stay? You can stay with us," Hannah offered.

"That's okay. I've been too dependent for too long. I…I've got to do this on my own."

"We understand," Hannah answered back.

"Where are you?" Hermione asked.

"Just know that I'm okay. I miss you girls, and I'll call you soon."

"We miss you too."

"And Hermione, tell Ron I said happy birthday." Hermione's jaw dropped as she looked at her calendar.

"Oh my God, is that today?"

"Hermione, don't tell me you forgot."

"I have to go," Hermione said quickly.

"Well, know that I love you," Ginny said quickly as well.

"We love you, Gin," the girls replied.

"I'll see you all soon. Bye."

Ginny hung up the phone and got back to unpacking boxes in the small storage room when Harry walked in with some more boxes. Her heart rate doubled at the sight of him. He was wearing a tank and some Muggle gym shorts. Being a lifeguard had its benefits of the body. He was well defined, but not bulky and his skin was tanned from all the time in the sun.

"Hey, Ginny," he said with a heart-warming smile. Ginny blushed slightly and said hi back.

"Thanks for getting me this job," she said looking at his biceps as he put the boxes on the shelf.

"It was no trouble," he said flashing a smile in her direction that made her weak at the knees.

"Did you just work out?"

"Yeah. I was playing this Muggle game called basketball. It's quite fun and invigorating. You should come with me and play some time."

"I don't know about that. I'm not all that coordinated."

"We can start one-on-one and I can give you some pointers."

"That sounds like fun." A few moments passed between them as Ginny looked at his tone legs and noted how cute his bottom was. _What I am doing,_ she thought. "And I want to pay rent for the flat your parents stayed in."

"Don't worry about it. I want to help."

"But I really don't feel comfortable staying in a place without paying for it."

"Well, you know," he said turning around to face her. He was close enough to her to smell the lavender scent from her hair. He inhaled for a moment before he continued.

"A way to pay me back is to come with me to have some fun…" He started to explain, but Ginny didn't hear the rest of his sentence because she was distracted by his lips and how she badly wanted to feel his lips against hers, to taste him. She licked her lips subconsciously and took a deep breath.

"Ginny?" She snapped out of her daze.

"What?"

"What do you say? We could go see a movie or have dinner this weekend?" Ginny smiled faintly and nodded.

"Great. I'll come by around 6 on Saturday." He smiled at her as he walked out and Ginny had to hold herself up because his smile weakened her knees without warning.


	10. Let's Talk

**Chapter 10: Let's talk**

**A/N: I was having problems with my account so I had to fix it before I could update. Plus I went to New York for a week for my vacation. It's kind of a big deal since I live in Arkansas. Thanks for being patient. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Tyler Perry**

**_Neville and Hannah_**

Neville had come home early because he couldn't concentrate when he was teaching. He really needed to talk to his wife and work this out. She had been avoiding the subject all week and he was tired of it. He pulled out a picture of his son, Roy, who was gardening with his little gardening set out in the backyard. Neville remembered when he took that picture and smiled sadly when he heard a crack in the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen to see Hannah put down her belongings. He coughed to get her attention.

"You're home early," she said.

"Yeah, I thought we needed some time to…to talk." Hannah shot him a look.

"I'm going to get dinner started," she said, pulling out vegetables. She started cutting them by hand instead of using magic because she wanted something to distract her. Neville walked over to her.

"Hannah, look at the picture," he said, pushing it in her line of vision. She pushed it away and looked into the ice bin. "Hannah, will you please look at the picture. We need to deal with this."

"Neville, I have dealt with this, ok? I have, this is what I do. I've dealt with this."

"Well, you haven't talked to me about it."

"Oh. Now you want to talk? Now you want to talk to me and pour your heart out like you did to Dean?"

"Will you please look at the picture?" he asked shoving it into her line of vision. Hannah avoided him and went to the ice bin and pulled out frozen meat.

"Beef or lamb?" she asked. Neville took the meat out of her hands and slammed it on the counter.

"Look at the picture, Hannah!"

"No, stop it! Just stop!"

"Hannah…"

"No, just…stop with all the lies…stop pretending that you love me," she sobbed.

"Hannah, listen to me."

"No, you listen. I walk around here like the perfect wife. You remember how I was a prefect at Hogwarts and my nickname was Perfect Hannah. Well, you know what, Perfect Hannah messed up." Neville took a step towards her and reached out for her, but she shrugged him off.

"Love, please…"

"Let me finish. Perfect Hannah messed up. I should have been watching him the entire time, but I was distracted. I was planning the best party for your homecoming. No one really knows or will ever know how much extra dragon weed he put into the potion before he tasted it, but apparently it was enough to kill him. I shouldn't have left him alone; I shouldn't have left the ingredients out on the counter…" Hannah broke down into sobs while Neville caught her in his arms and held her close to him. "Now he's gone and I…I can handle a lot of things, Neville, but I'm not strong enough for this…I…" she cried into Neville's chest as his own tears dropped onto the top of her head.

"It's okay, love. Let me be strong enough for the both of us. Let me be here for you," he cried softly as they held each other.

**_George and Angelina_**

"What was she doing at my restaurant, George?" Angelina yelled. She and George were driving in a Muggle car to Katie's house since she lived in a Muggle neighborhood.

"Knock it off, Angelina. I'm getting sick of this."

"Oh you are? Then leave, George."

"Keep this up and I might do that."

"Give me a break, George. You are not going anywhere. Do you want to know why you aren't going anywhere? Because this," she said indicating the car, "is my money!"

George parked the car in front of Katie's house with his ears beet red and lips curled tight. He got out and slammed the car door and marched to the passenger door. He opened it and snatched Angelina by the arm.

"What are you…?" she stammered.

"Get out of the car!" he yelled. He pulled her out and took a hold of her shoulders tight enough to leave a bruise.

"First of all…first of all it was my money that started the bloody restaurant. You think I'm with you because of the money? I'm with you because I love you, but you're too damn stupid to realize it!" Katie stepped outside and approached them quickly.

"I know you did not bring this slag to my house!" she insulted. Angelina stepped towards her.

"I have told you time and…"

"Shut-up, both of you!" George yelled, pushing them apart. He looked like he was about to explode, he was so angry. He turned towards Katie with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Katie, this is my wife," he said as he pointed back towards Angelina. "And you will treat her with respect. Now I have to have a relationship with you because of them. So don't come to my house or to the restaurant unless it's about them. We're done. Now both of you better pull it together and learn to get along for the sake of these children and stop acting like you're bloody toddlers! Katie, you will stop talking to my kids about her. Are we clear?" Katie glared at him and nodded. Angelina shook out of her shock from George's outburst.

"Well, it's about bloody time…"

"Shut it!" George interrupted and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down while the children made their ways to the car.

"Daddy!" they yelled. He smiled at them while giving them big hugs.

"Hello, darlings," Angelina greeted as they hugged her too. The children got into the car and buckled up. George leaned into the window to talk to them.

"You guys be good for Angel, and I'll catch up with you lot later, all right? Daddy loves you." He backed up from the car slowly.

"George, where are you going?" He shook his head and apparated on the spot without caring who was watching.

"George!" Angelina yelled after him. She took a deep breath as tears clouded her vision. She went into the driver's seat and put a charm on the car to drive by itself, since she didn't know how.

**_Ron and Hermione_**

Hermione apparated in front of her house at a pretty late hour. She opened the door and yelled, "I am so sorry I'm late. I got caught up and…" she stopped when she saw Ron and a beautiful blond sitting at her table. "Hello," she greeted coldly then turned her icy stare towards Ron. He sighed and stood up.

"Sarah, this is my wife, Hermione," he said. Sarah stood up and grabbed her purse off the back of the chair.

"It's a pleasure," she smiled. Hermione's face didn't change.

"Well, uh, thanks for the cake, Sarah," Ron said walking her to the door. They walked passed Hermione, ignoring her rigid stance.

"Wait a moment," Hermione said. They both turned towards her. "Are you two having an affair?" Sarah looked up at Ron and back to Hermione.

"I think I'm going to go," she said.

"Yes, that would be wise. And don't come back to this house," Hermione snapped. Ron's ears turned red as he opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah," he said. As soon as Sarah was out of the door, Hermione started to rant.

"You fire her, and I meant it." Ron's nostrils flared as he glared at her.

"You don't come into this house and give me a bloody ultimatum!" He rushed past her and started to climb the stairs towards their daughter's room.

"What's going on?" Ron ignored her and kept climbing. "You answer me!"

"Will you keep your voice down? Our daughter is sleeping." Hermione's volume lowered but her tone was still biting as she followed him.

"Don't you let that slag back in my house!" Ron turned around suddenly, causing Hermione to bump into him. He raised his finger and his lips were curled.

"Hermione, I'm warning you." He opened the door to see a sleeping Rose tucked in comfortably. He closed the door and made his way back downstairs. "That slag has tutored your daughter, taken her to her dance classes, and picked her up when you left her sitting on the corner."

"And what, may I ask, has she done for my husband? I have to work, Ronald!"

"This is _not_ about you damn job!"

"Where is all of this coming from all of the sudden?"

"All of the…what do you mean _all of the sudden_? This isn't _all of the sudden_!" He marched into their bedroom, red and furious.

"I have been begging you, _begging you_ to spend some time with me!"

"And I have spent time with you," she sighed.

"What kind of a husband has to make an appointment to sleep with his wife?"

"Obviously one who has too much time on his hands!" She threw her stuff down on the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um, perhaps do what a wife is suppose to do, like bake a cake for me on my birthday, or um, I don't know, _shagging_ me on a regular. Can you handle that?"

"Why don't we think of a solution that doesn't require me stepping back into the fifties?!"

"You are so selfish," he growled.

"I am not selfish," she growled back.

"You laid there and had your tubes tied and didn't talk to me about it. You don't think that's selfish? You don't make those kinds of decisions without talking to me!"

"Look, this is _my_ body. You don't have birth a child, I do! You don't have to miss work, I do!"

"When you get married, you give up the 'I's' for _us_! But there is one thing that is very clear to me. You don't want to be married."

"I know what this is all about," Hermione sneered. "My career is going far better than yours and you're having some testosterone issues." Ron opened his mouth to retaliate when Hermione's blackberry buzzed and rang on the bed. Ron picked up the phone and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" she asked, flicking her wand to repair the phone.

"No," he replied. "But I'm about to lose my wife." Ron pulled his wedding band off and threw it on the bed. He approached her to where they were centimeters apart. "I'm moving out." On that note, he apparated.

**_Harry and Ginny_**

Ginny sat across the table at a diner from Harry. They had just finished a game of one-on-one basketball and were sweaty and tired.

"Am I supposed to be this sore after playing base-ket ball?" Ginny asked, taking a bite her pie. Harry smiled as he took a drink of water.

"Basketball," he corrected. "And yes, after the first few games, you will be sore, but after a while your body gets use to it, and you'll feel really good afterwards." He took a bite of his pie and looked out of the window.

"Thank you for everything, Harry." He looked up at her and witnessed a beautiful soft smile from her. He placed his hand on top of hers and lightly squeezed.

"It was my pleasure," he whispered. She blushed and the tips of her ears turned red.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked. Harry nodded and waited.

"I don't think I can do this." Harry furrowed his eyebrows a little.

"Do what?"

"This…going to the movies, having dinner, I don't want to fall into what Hannah calls 'hero syndrome.' I'm pretty vulnerable right now, and I can't get too attached. I'm not strong enough emotionally."

"Ginny, you are one of the strongest women I know. And how do you know that I might have this 'hero syndrome' with you to? The man you were with tried to break you and everyday I see you take some of that strength back. You have really helped me with how I want to live my life."

"All I did was sign the papers. I didn't fight."

"Sometimes, signing the papers is all the fight you need. I like you, Ginny. I actually quite fancy you." Ginny realized that Harry's face was inching closer and closer to hers. How many times had she dreamed of feeling his lips on hers? She met him a third of the way and let him kiss her. She let out a sigh as he molded his lips against hers. Harry deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue across her teeth, causing Ginny to let out a small moan. She pulled back to catch her breath.

"Oh, my," she breathed out. Her skin was completely flushed. "I haven't…felt that in a long time. I think…" Harry looked at her with a confused look on his face. Did he do something wrong? "I think I need to, uh, pray. Can we pray?"

"S-sure," Harry stuttered a little confused, but felt better when she smiled at him.

"I fancy you too, Harry." Harry smiled back at her before leaning across the table to kiss her again.


	11. Boy Talk Girl Talk 3

**Chapter 11: Boy Talk Girl Talk 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or plot, hardly**

Neville walked into the Three Broomsticks to find three of his friends plastered. George, Ron and Dean were laughing obnoxiously at a booth in the corner of the restaurant. The owner of the pub Floo-called Neville to see that the men got home safely.

"Thanks for giving me a call," Neville said as he grabbed a couple of butterbeers.

"They are completely zonked," the owner said. Neville walked over to his buddies and set the butterbeers on the table.

"Neville! So glad you could join us," Dean said.

"Wasn't expecting you to be here," Neville said to Dean.

"Don't be sore, old chap. We're all still friends here." Neville looked at Ron and George, who just shrugged because they were to drunk to turn Dean away.

"Maybe you could help us, Neville," Ron said. "We were just thinking of ways that we could kill our wives."

"Do you really think that'll help, mate?"

"Why is it," George interrupted, "that when a woman says she wants a good man and gets one, she does everything she can to drive him bonkers?"

"Because women don't know what they want," Dean answered. "Am I telling the truth? They don't know what they want."

"I'm going to divorce her," Ron grunted. "I'm going to call her up and get a divorce. No, even better, I'm going to send her a test message on her Blackberry. There's one way to piss off a woman. Send her a test message."

"It's called text message, you ignorant bloke," George corrected.

"You're not going to that, Ron. You and Hermione were made for each other. She's a good woman," said Neville.

"I had a good woman once," muttered Dean. Ron, George, and Neville looked at him and gave him their full attention.

"Has anyone talked to Ginny?" he asked. The others looked at each other and attempted to hide their smirks.

"Well, no one knows where she is, but I think Hermione's talked to her a few times," Ron answered. Dean grunted in response and took a sip of his drink.

"It's just that Romilda…she doesn't cook, she doesn't clean, she just…she just don't." Ron and George couldn't hold back their laughter any longer.

"Well, then," George chuckled.

"She can shop though, because she's running up my credit."

"You know what that sounds like?" Neville asked. He and Ron answered at the same time.

"The 80-20 rule."

"Yeah, Ron, you think about that with you and Hermione."

"I'm going back to her. Right now, I'm…teaching her a lesson."

"What lesson would that be?"

"That I don't have to be there."

"Amen to that, bro!" George toasted.

"Sure, sure, 35 years old, single, and dating again. Great plan." They all laughed while taking a drink.

*~*

Hannah was on her way to prepare for a lecture when she got a letter from her owl of two visitors in her office and that it was urgent. She quickly made a detour to her office with her heart racing.

Hermione and Angelina were waiting in Hannah's office when she entered.

"Hello, girls. What's going on? Did someone die? Did something happen to Ginny?" she asked quickly.

"No, no, no one died. And Ginny is fine," Hermione answered.

"Then what's going on?"

"We're having man problems," said Angelina. Hannah let out a huge sigh and set her stuff down on her desk.

"Oh, good. I can handle that. Tell me what happened," she said sitting.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione started. "Ron moved out. He is so upset with me right now."

"And George went completely bonkers. He set me straight and Katie too. But she deserved it."

"And you didn't, Angel?" Hannah fussed. Hermione and Angelina looked at Hannah a bit confused. Hannah shook her head and continued.

"If I didn't know these gentlemen, I would think that they were crazy. You need to get a hold of them and talk to them."

"I am not going to do that," Angel snapped.

"And I am not about to be all vulnerable," Hermione added.

"Look if you're not going to be vulnerable with your husbands, then who are you going to be vulnerable with?" Angelina and Hermione looked at each other and then answered at the same time.

"You." Hannah laughed a little and shook her head again.

"Thank you very much, but this is the reason why they are so upset with you. You haven't been honest with them. Tell them what you tell me all the time! Tell them how you want them to hold you at nights and how you're afraid for them to leave you. Tell them the truth!"

"I am not about to do that either, period," Angel said.

"Angel, you're problem is that you're afraid he won't do what you want him to do. You're stubborn."

"So?"

"Well, I'm not ready to face possible rejection. I'm just not," Hermione interjected.

"Neither am I," said Angel.

"These men want you girls to be honest, to be open, to be vulnerable with them and not hold things in and spill it behind there backs. Communication is the key to a healthy marriage. You know this."

"She makes me sick, Hermione. She's always got something smart to say."

"Look, I want you to do this exercise," Hannah said, pulling out two pieces of paper.

"Oh fun!" Angel exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Girls, trust me. This will work, Neville and I just did this," she said handing them the paper. "Now, on one side of this I want you to write down all the bad he has ever done. On the other side I want you to write down all the good. Now if the bad outweighs the good, then so be it. Let it go and move on. But…I want you to listen carefully…if the good outweighs the bad, then you need to be big little women and fix this because this is not healthy."

"But I don't want to be a big little woman, Hannah. I want to be a little girl," Angelina whined. Hannah and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, girls, I have a lecture to go to, but I'll talk to you later. You are coming to the ceremony, yes?"

"I'm sorry, we can't make it," Hermione said with a straight face. Hannah's face dropped, when Angelina nudged Hermione with a smile.

"She's just joshing you. Of course we'll be there."

"Okay, I want you there married with your husbands."

"I might be there with my new boyfriend if this list doesn't look right," Angelina jested.

"If you do the work, it'll be fine. I have to go. See you girls," Hannah said. She whisked out of the room quickly, but not before hearing Angelina's remark that made her laugh.

"I might need an entire scroll to write this list."


	12. Resolutions

**Chapter 12: Resolutions**

**A/N: I am sorry about the late update. My computer crashed and I lost everything. I had to reboot my entire system and had to wait to get my word program back. So here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or really the plot. **

George came home to find the dining room table set with food and all the trimmings to go with it. He was a bit confused at what was going on. He still had a puzzled look when Angelina walked into the room.

"What's all this for?" George asked.

"Hey baby, I just wanted to cook for you. Have a seat so we can have dinner," she said, smiling sweetly. George half smiled back.

"Sure, I'll just go wash my hands," he muttered as he rushed to the loo. He pulled out his cell and called Neville.

"Hello, George," Neville answered.

"Neville, Angelina has cooked."

"Wow, great story. Tell me another," he replied. George sighed at the sarcasm, but when on.

"No, man, she hasn't said a word to me since I got back and I come home today and she cooked."

"Well, as long as there aren't any grits, I think you'll be fine."

"I'm calling you so that if I happen to die, you would know that she did it." Neville laughed a little bit.

"Come on, George, Angelina is not that crazy."

"This is Angelina we are talking about."

"You know, you're right, she is a bit on the erratic side at times. If anything tastes funny, spit it out."

"I…I love you, man."

"I love you too," he answered chuckling. George left the bathroom and sat down beside Angelina at the dinner table. His plate was already fixed when he got there. She started eating while George fiddled around with his food. After a minute of this, Angelina noticed he wasn't eating.

"You haven't touched your food," she observed.

"I'm just not that hungry, Cuddlebear," he answered, averting her eyes.

"You're still lying," she said taking another bite of food.

"Well, it's just…you haven't said two words to me since we got back and all of the sudden I come home and…and you cooked." Angelina laughed at his speculation.

"George, darling, I know that I am not the easiest woman to live with and I know this is very difficult for you, but…it doesn't matter. Life is too short."

"Just cut to it, you're trying kill me aren't you? Hannah taught you some hypnosis thing to play on me. Admit it!"

"No, baby…"

"Because if this is about Katie, we can talk about Katie."

"George, this is not about her. It's about us right?" George just looked at her in astonishment. Angelina smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "Baby, I love you. I just want us to start over. Just me and you Hm?" George took a moment before responding.

"You're serious?" Angelina nodded. George let out a sigh and took her hand. "Well, if that's the case, you are going to have to stop talking to me like you're completely bonkers."

"Done."

"We are going to stay committed to each other, and know that I am doing my best."

"Always. And I am sorry for making you feel like you weren't."

"And there's one more. You are going to have to stop drinking." Her eyes went wide for a moment. He looked back at her to show he was serious.

"Okay," she said with some difficulty. "Just a minute." She took her brandy glass and gulped down the rest of her drink. "Wait, one more." She took his brandy glass and finished his off quickly and let out a little burp. "All right." George couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you, baby," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

**

Ron and Sarah were in his new flat unpacking when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ron called. Hermione entered and walked briskly toward Ron.

"Hermione, what are you doing…"

"Just let me say this please," she cut him off. "I am wrong. I am so wrong. I should have talked to you before I had my tubes tied. It was completely selfish of me. I'll do whatever it takes, just come home. I have taken you for granted and I didn't realize how much I have until I made that list. I now realize that I need you and I can't make it without you and I love you."

"What list? What are you talking about?"

"I'd better go," Sarah said, picking up her things. Ron stopped her by setting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, stay. What are you saying, Hermione? Are you saying we can work this out?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when we were in the Caribbean in the car and I told you about Rose being tested and whatever and you said 'huh' like she wasn't mine, were you having an affair then?"

"No, no I was just mad…I was just saying that to get back at you."

"And we can work this out through anything?"

"Yes, through anything." Ron sighed and looked at Hermione.

"Well, I might as well tell you that she's pregnant," he said indicating Sarah. Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide.

"She's…"

"With twins," he concluded. Hermione blinked a few times before responding.

"Okay, well, we can work it out. Yes, we'll…work something out." Ron started to smile a bit.

"Are you serious?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, well just like you got back at me, I just told you that to get back at you," he said laughing a bit. Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief and Sarah smacked Ron on the arm.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sarah exclaimed. She turned to Hermione and took her hand. "I'm not pregnant and your husband and I have never had an affair. Plus my boyfriend would be very upset to hear him say such a thing."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?"

"She does, he's a hefty Quidditch player."

"Oh good. Ron, can we please go home?"

"Please, take him home." Ron walked over to his wife and kissed her heartily and they apparated home.


	13. Keeping It Real

**Chapter 13: Keeping It Real**

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I know that a lot of you want to know details about Harry and Ginny's relationship and I did think about adding a chapter or two filling those in, but I'm going to stay true to the movie. However I may have some outtakes for this story for Harry and Ginny, but I need some feedback to see if it will be worth it. K thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. or Mr. Perry**

The night of Hannah's ceremony, couples were arriving dressed in their best. The men were dressed in black and white tuxedos while the women were in beautiful evening gowns of an assortment of colors. George and Angelina walked in arm in arm and found Ron and Hermione talking to Dean and Romilda in front of the bar.

"I know you're nappy headed ass did not bring her up in here," Angelina snapped.

"Yes, I did…" Dean started.

"Okay," Hermione interrupted, giving them both a look. "Hey sweetheart, you look amazing." She gave Angelina a hearty hug as George and Ron greeted each other and Dean.

"Where have you been, Hannah is having a mental breakdown because of her hair. We need to go," Hermione said to Angelina.

"Oh all right, we'll be back." Hermione and Angelina hurried to find Hannah while the gentlemen congregated at the bar.

"Why is your wife so evil?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Hey man, watch it," George said.

"Anyway," Romilda interrupted, "how have you guys been doing?"

"Doing fine," Ron answered.

"Okay. You look good," George commented.

"Why thank you. Hey baby, I'm going to go to the powder room and freshen up." Dean nodded and leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away. "Uh, lipstick." She left in a hurry. When she was out of sight, Ron and George were making fun of Dean.

"Don't kiss me, don't kiss me…"

"Lipstick! Lipstick!" The Weasley brothers laughed hysterically as Dean gave them a dirty look.

*~*

Romilda made herself up in the bathroom when out of a stall stepped Ginny. She was dressed in an elegant emerald green ball gown that had thin straps laced across her back. Her hair was pinned up with cascading curls framing her face. Her physique was toned and tan. She was absolutely stunning.

"Ginny?" Romilda called. Ginny looked up and her eyes went rigid for a moment then relaxed.

"Romilda," she answered.

"You look…amazing. How are you?"

"I feel amazing. Wow, I…I wondered to myself time and time again what I would do when I saw you again. Whether I would spit on you, tell you off, kick your ass…but amazingly…all I want to do is pray for you. But don't tempt me. Keep an eye out for my wand. Have a nice evening." Ginny gave her a sweet smile and left the bathroom.

Outside the ladies room, Harry stood fixing his tie as Dean came down from above to retrieve his wife from the bathroom. He recognized Harry as he stepped off the elevator.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry turned around and saw Dean and smiled at him.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"We're here to support Hannah on her big night."

"We?"

"Myself and my wife." Right on cue, Ginny stepped out of the loo to look up in the face of her ex-husband.

"Wow," Dean whispered.

"Hello Dean," she said politely.

"You look great," he sighed. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you." Harry came up to her and offered her his arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Of course." She and Harry walked away towards the ceremony, leaving Dean speechless.

*~*

"Thank you so much, Angel, you are a life saver," Hannah sighed as she looked herself over once more. The door opened up behind them and Ginny and Harry walked in.

"Hello, girls," she greeted. An array of gasps and shocked greetings went up in the air as they all grabbed a hug from Ginny, commenting on how she looked.

"We've been worried about you" Hermione said.

"What's this glow I see radiating off of you? It's been some time since I have seen that from you," Hannah asked.

"I think that I may have something to do with that," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, Harry," Angelina greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny," he called. Ginny smiled widely as she rose up her left hand to show off her ring. "I stayed in the Caribbean. We're married now." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wow, well, congratulations," Hannah said, smiling.

"Harry, you have got to leave," Angelina said, gently pushing him towards that door.

"What?"

"Get out, so we can talk to our friend and she can tell us what happened. Bye!" Harry shrugged and walked out of the door.

*~*

"What?" Ron and Neville said together.

"Ginny and Harry are here together. They got married. She looked really good."

"Wait, I didn't hear that last part," Neville jested.

"I said she looked really good. I just haven't seen her in a while and it was kind of a…shock."

"What are you talking about, man?" Ron laughed.

"It's just I was surprised…She looked really good."

"Do you miss her?" Neville asked.

"What?" Before another thing was said Harry walked to the men and greeted them all.

"Well, congratulate the man," Dean said, changing the subject. "He got married." Ron, Neville and Dean toasted their glasses towards Harry as he grabbed his own and accepted their toasts.

"What did you say, Dean?" Ron asked.

"I said he married my ex."

"Another man's ex can be another man's treasure," Harry replied.

"So, does she still have that eating disorder?"

"No, we got rid of the source of the eating disorder and are now doing what we need to do to keep in shape."

"Did you catch that?" Neville asked Dean.

"I can't wait to see her. To see what the removal of the problem did to her."

"See, I can't be around you," Dean said as he walked off.

"Wait, man, we were just jesting," Ron called.

*~*

Ginny sat in the room with her girls surrounding her, telling her story.

"I thought. I prayed…that God would save my marriage. But it wasn't built on the right things anyway. I thought if Dean followed God, that if I got pregnant, that everything would be okay." Tears were starting to develop in her vision. "It's been so hard. My God, it's been hard. But…I'm made it. I am making it. And sweet Merlin it feels so good. I can't explain to you in words how good it feels. I thought God had given up on me…because I'm in a marriage where my husband doesn't love me or like me. But now I have someone who loves me, who is supportive and doesn't criticize me. He helped me through it all and loves me through it all. I was missing all of that before. Now…I am so incredibly happy. I wake up content and happy everyday." She starts laughing and her girls join her, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You are so beautiful, Gin," Angelina said to her. Ginny looked up at her still laughing.

"But you are not so beautiful with your make-up," she jested. The girls started laughing and grabbing tissues to clean up the mess their tears made.

*~*

"I am so thankful to this ceremony and it committee to make it so very special for me," Hannah started. " I am honored to be the first witch to receive this award. I want to thank my friends for helping me with this work, for all the vacations…"

Dean leaned forward to talk to Ginny quietly.

"Hey, I, uh, really didn't get a chance to talk to you." Ginny stayed facing forward, but answered him anyway.

"I know."

"Come on, Gin, you don't have to be like that…"

"What do you want, Dean? Can't you see I'm trying to listen to Hannah?"

"I wanted to apologize…for everything. I…I don't want you to be mad at me. Forgive me? Isn't that what that book that you tried to get me to read said? The Bib-le?"

"It's called a Bible. And I forgave you a long time ago because if I hadn't I would have taken it out on Harry, and he is too good for that. Got it?"

"I get it. He's too good for that. But I was your first…you never forget your first."

"That's funny that you thought you were my first. Really funny."

"I wanted to apologize. You know this thing called…the 20-80 rule…"

"Dean, I know all about the 80-20 rule. Look, thank you for helping me find myself again, but the Ginny that I am now does not want anything more to do with you. So please turn around and leave me alone. Go back to Romilda…your 20."

"…I want everyone to hear this. Neville, I love you…so much. As my conclusion, please remember this. To be successful you need to love God, love yourself, and others. Thank you so much."

Everyone stood up and applauded as Hannah finished her speech. Music played each couple got up and congratulated Hannah and then proceeded to dance the night away.

The End


End file.
